In manufacturing optical modules, the photoelectric component, chip, and other components of the optical module may need to be packaged airtight to provide protection for the internal components and chip and to help ensure stable performance of the device.
Airtight packaging may mainly use glass, metal, and ceramic packages, which may be expensive. Metal and ceramics may be used in combination to provide airtight packaging, as shown in FIG. 1, where a metal case 200 and a ceramic part 300 are used. This technique can be complex and have a high cost. Additionally, the ceramic part 300 may need to be welded to a flexible circuit board 400, which can damage the pathway of a high-speed link layer 500, and in turn may affect the high-speed performance of the high-speed link layer 500. In addition, as the use of chip control signals increase, the positions where devices are placed may be under optical impact, and high-speed signals may need an unbroken reference ground; otherwise, issues such as electromagnetic radiation and completeness of signals may arise. Finally, the high-speed link layer 500 may need a multilayer flexible circuit board design, but too many layers may affect its flexibility, which in turn may affect its use.